


С полуслова

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Написано по заявке «Отабек совершенно полностью уходит в пассив, а Юрочка со всем своим «терпением» и «деликатностью» оказывается в позиции топа. Можно связывание, можно сенсорную депривацию, можно (и нужно) все то из практик, чего по верхам может нахвататься пятнадцати-восемнадцатилетний пацан о БДСМ. А Отабеку нравится, его ведет, его тащит как удава по стекловате, ну и собственно задача Юрочки — распробовать, от чего тут удовольствие получают. Можно ПВП, можно длинную историю»





	С полуслова

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Отабек оказался и-де-аль-ным. Юра до сих пор не понимал, как ему такое выпало счастье. Милка еще спрашивала: «За что тебе такой мужик?», но «за что» — дурацкий вопрос. А вот как Отабеку удавалось быть таким охуенным — это та еще была задачка. Просто за гранью добра и зла.

Сначала стал идеально крутым другом, с мотоциклом, ди-джейством и мощными прыжками — Юра завидовал сам себе. Бека умел слушать, умел понимать шестнадцатилетнего балбеса и его проблемы; они вместе ржали над шутками, болели друг за и против друга. А когда через два года до Юры дошло, что Отабека хорошо бы не только дружить, тот и сам аккуратно начал превращать редкие встречи во что-то вроде свиданий, офигенных с самого первого раза, когда вместо веника роз Отабек припёр ту самую кошачью травку, которой в магазинах у дома никогда не было. 

На вопрос «Ты что, два года ждал, пока до меня дойдёт?» — Отабек рассмеялся, а потом еще и обиделся. Получалось, что Юра его чуть ли не маньяком назвал. 

Но каждый, каждый раз Юра удивлялся — как это его угораздило заполучить себе такое счастье, как они так совпадают, как понимают друг друга. Зубами, потом и кровью его счастье выгрызло себе тренировочную базу в Петербурге — волшебный, просто волшебный человек. 

И руки у волшебного человека были волшебные, Юрка таял: раз, два, вот и нет Плисецкого. Вот только что укладывал сумку, а вот — как смена темпа посреди выступления — уже трётся вставшим членом о бедро и целует плечи. Такой нежный, любящий заласкать от кончиков стоп до макушки, Отабек языком обводил лопатки и каждый позвонок — Юра каждый раз терялся в этих ласках. Никогда бы он не признался, что от таких ласк хочется разорвать простыню на части, разрыдаться и — ну-сделай-наконец-что-нибудь. Но Отабек третью неделю был в разъездах — домой, московские дела, еще что-то. Поэтому когда щелкнул замок, Юра сорвался с места и подлетел к двери. Вернулся, в такую рань прилетел! Рот сам растянулся в улыбку. Мог бы и позвонить, конечно, сказать, гад.

Едва дождавшись, пока Отабек разуется, Юра кинулся ему на шею, ногой потёрся о бедро.

— Тц!

— Что, что случилось?

— Всё в порядке, неудачно зацепил, — но Бека говорил так, что ясно было: точно что-то не так. — Дай хоть куртку сниму.

Обед ждал своего часа в холодильнике, вода — в кувшине на столе, в тумбочке лежали не только массажное масло для забитых мышц, мазь для суставов и от ушибов, пластыри, обезболивающее, но и смазка с презервативами. Юра готовился. Меньше месяца не виделись, а уже с ума сходил. В разгар сезона было попроще: тогда дни превращались в бесконечную череду перелётов, соревнований, пресс-конференций и тренировок — скучал, да, но на то, чтобы так затосковать, не оставалось сил.

— Мог сказать, что раньше будешь. Ты сильно голодный?

Отабек крикнул из ванной:

— Не, поел по дороге. 

Юра кивнул, докидал вещи в сумку. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, просто Отабек был дома и просто настраивал под себя душ. Был рядом. Мокрый и довольный Отабек подкрался сзади, обнял, выдохнул в шею и зарылся носом в волосы:

— Скучал. Очень, — прошептал он и забрался руками под толстовку, раз — и стащил её через голову.

— Бека!.. Ты!

Отабек уже растянулся на полу, подложив толстовку под голову. И смотрел на Юру так, что под этим взглядом тот ничего не мог сделать. Не хотелось ни отбирать своё, ни наваливаться сверху. И Отабек знал об этом, но всё равно смотрел — не мог не смотреть. 

— Ты всё?

— Ага, сейчас, телефон на зарядку кину. 

Юра поднялся на ноги и вздрогнул — Отабек прижался губами к косточке на ноге, щекотно, неожиданно и чертовски смущающе. 

— Бек.

— М?

Отабек любил делать с ним что-то смущающее и очень откровенное — так, чтобы перехватывало дыхание и хотелось то ли зарыться лицом в подушку, заорать: прекрати, — сбежать на кухню, то ли смотреть во все глаза и приказывать делать дальше. Крышу рвало начисто, и даже страшновато становилось. 

Юра улёгся рядом, прижался.

— Пока тебя не было, поотвечал на вопросы для интервью. «Если бы вы стали девушкой, что бы вы сделали в первую очередь?», — передразнил он. — Если бы я стал девушкой, я бы на катке пропал, ясно же! Как-то же Милка со своими буферами прыгает. Кто такие вопросы придумывает? 

Отабек молча разглядывал Юру и улыбался. К такому тоже привыкать пришлось долго: к молчанию, к тому, что говорит по большей части он, к тому, что поначалу немного даже перегружал Отабека, ко… многому. Теперь вот привык. Научился молчать рядом с Отабеком, и теперь уткнулся ему носом в шею. Дома-дома-дома!

Шепнул:

— Давай хоть на кровать залезем, — и, не став ждать ответа, поцеловал в бровь, отжался и заполз на кровать. — Ну, Бек! — Юра свесил даже руку вниз.

Отабек сладко потянулся на полу, тоже стащил с себя футболку. В голове возникла отчётливо сформулированная мысль: «Сейчас будет секс». Ну ясно же, что будет, без вариантов, они оба соскучились, у обоих стоит так, что пора бы и штаны снять, но Отабек валялся на полу, целовал свешенную руку, красовался и не делал ни-че-го. Хоть и не виделись так долго, хоть и через штаны видно — хочет же, ну!

— Ты живой там?

— Да. 

На Отабека и прежде находило задумчивое настроение, и он становился таким покорным, таким… тягучим, вёл Юру в такую тёмную и страшную часть себя, что и заглянуть страшно. Вот сейчас — зачем он так явно подавался? Зачем провоцировал на то, чтобы Юра вёл и решал за них обоих? Пробуждал жутковатые мысли и фантазии. Юра закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Что-то неизведанное шевельнулось внутри, и это было правильно. Всё, что между ними происходило — правильно. 

Юра убрал руку и сел на край кровати. Голые стопы коснулись ковра.

— На колени, — скомандовал он, почти не сбившись.

Командовать — ведь это не сложно. Даже мальчишек из общей группы на катке строить получалось, а Отабек сам хотел подчиниться. Не должно было быть трудно, но перехватывало горло. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, когда Отабек оказался у его ног. На одно мгновение их взгляды пересеклись — дышать стало нечем, не воздух, а тягучая масса и переплетение их воли. Аккуратно он опустил ладонь на щеку Отабеку, и тот без сомнения прильнул к ней. Покорился. 

Как с трона Юра поднялся на ноги и ладонью скользнул Отабеку по лицу. Пальцы замерли у губ. Вдох. Выдох. Отабек отдал ему власть над собой, и Юра ни за что бы не допустил, чтобы тот об этом пожалел. 

— Руки за спину. Не двигайся. Не подглядывай. 

Изо всех сил заставляя себя двигаться плавно, Юра вышел в коридор к шкафу с уличными шмотками. Он бездумно пошарил по вешалкам с зимней одеждой, спортивными куртками, пиджаками и толстовками, плохо представляя, что ему сгодится. Но стоило только краем глаза зацепиться за золотой отсвет, чтобы понять: оно. Тот самый официальный бирюзовый галстук с желтыми солнцами и орлами. Юра напомнил себе, что он не должен спешить и суетиться; он главный, нехуй бояться самого себя, нехуй торопиться. Показательные. И импровизация.

Раздеться или пойти прямо так? Или в их бездонном шкафу найдётся какая-нибудь латексная срань? Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заржать от нервов — сейчас точно было нельзя! — Юра всё-таки разделся и вернулся в комнату.

Отабек покорно дожидался его у кровати. По-прежнему на коленях, по прежнему руки были сложены за спиной. Не передумал. Юра коснулся подбородка, заставляя посмотреть на себя. От готовности подчиниться защемило сердце. Сосредоточенный, как всегда серьёзный, Отабек только распахнул шире глаза, когда увидел, когда понял. Брови взлетели вверх. Но по-прежнему кружило голову от доверия, по-прежнему не чувствовалось сопротивления или сомнения.

— Передо мной стоит на коленях гордость Казахстана, — хмыкнул Юра, пока затягивал петлю на запястьях и обматывал ленту поверх узла. Снова всё проверил, просунул конец галстука под петлю и затянул как бинт: в меру плотно, не нарушить кровоток, удержать. Нарочито медленно он поднялся, встал перед Отабеком и поднёс ногу к его груди. Тут же, без малейшего колебания тот наклонился и поцеловал стопу будто святыню, будто бы это — величайшая милость.

«Моё», — мелькнула мысль, и Юра не мог не сказать вслух:

— Моё.

Да. Так было правильно. Не давая Отабеку даже подумать об ответе, с нажимом закрыл ему рот ладонью и за подбородок поднял лицо вверх.

— Говорить будешь, когда я разрешу. Кивай, если понял.

Отабек кивнул, и Юра пальцами приказал ему раздвинуть губы. Отабек послушно приоткрыл рот, засосал пальцы, и Юру повело от аккуратных прикосновений: Отабек поклонялся ему как божеству. Его воле, его пальцам. Его Отабек. Ожидание стало мукой и предвкушением для обоих. Член обдало жаром, когда он сказал:

— Оближи.

Губы тут же обхватили безымянный палец, язык скользнул вверх и вниз. Терпения в Отабеке — вроде бы и бездны, но не когда речь шла о Юре. Будто бы целый мир был заключен в его пальцах.

— …Надо же, я только приказал, а он уже поплыл. Готов кончить от того, что я тебя поставил на колени? От того, что тебе приходится ждать моего разрешения? Нравится? — когда он начал говорить вслух? — Я тебя сделаю своим, и плевать мне, что ты по этому поводу думаешь. Знаю, чего тебе надо. Хочешь отсосать мне, так?

Отабек поднял затуманенный взгляд и кивнул. Юра протолкнул ему в рот уже четыре пальца еще глубже, и — боже! — тот вылизал и их.

— Что, так хочешь, что готов умолять?

Отабек снова кивнул и едва различимо выдохнул:

— Юра…

— Я разрешал тебе говорить?

Отабек замер на полузвуке и полуиспуганно-полуудивлённо посмотрел на Юру. Тот с нажимом обвёл контур губ, и Отабек понял всё правильно: по-прежнему глядя в глаза, он медленно и напоказ облизал Юрины пальцы. 

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас, то еще шоу. В таком виде — и на лёд, — выдох Отабека обжег влажные пальцы. — Ты бы отсосал у меня на катке? Отсосал бы, точно. Бека, молодец, заслужил, — прошептал Юра и убрал руку. Отабек слепо потянулся за ней, разом потерял равновесие и уткнулся Юре в пах. 

Застонали оба. Юра позволил Отабеку пару мгновений подышать его запахом, потереться лицом, но потом за волосы отвел голову назад:

— Я тебе разрешал прохлаждаться? Соси, пока я не передумал.

Отабек с почти испугом посмотрел на него и заглотил сразу же до основания. Подавился, конечно, и слёзы из глаз, но не отстранился, и головка по-прежнему упиралась в нёбо. От нежности и гордости к горлу Юры подступил ком. Судорожно сглотнув, Отабек начал двигаться на его члене — то резко и глубоко, снова до самого горла, то срывался и вылизывал до самого основания, забирал в рот яйца, и торопится так, словно его вот-вот лишат всего этого… счастья. Забывшись, он притирался к Юре щекой, но потом поднимал взгляд вверх, быстро пробегался языком по головке, а потом переставал дразнить и член снова исчезал между губами. 

Юра всхлипнул, перед глазами плыли пятна. Весь мир разваливался на кусочки, и осталось только желание двигаться. Как-то он вцепился в голову Отабека и сам не заметил, как не дал отстраниться, начал раскачивать её вперёд и назад. Наверное, немного больно, наверное, неудобно, но по всему телу прокатывалась вибрация от стонов Отабека, когда член снова входил по самые гланды. 

От медленных раскачиваний к жёстким и резким движениям — Юра в последний раз прижал к себе голову Отабека. Было важно кончить именно так, чтобы тот проглотил до последней капли. 

Его трясло и шатало — он чудом держался на ногах, а Отабек еще раз вылизал его начисто и прижался к бедру. Всё еще в штанах. Всё еще не кончил. Такой вот хуёвый доминант ему достался.

— Молодец, справился, — зашептал Юра. — Сейчас я тебя развяжу.

Дрожащими руками он распутал узел и, едва Отабек подтянул подрагивающие руки к груди, с благодарностью поцеловал их. Отпечатки галстука врезались в кожу, но ничего плохого вроде бы не произошло. Не перетянул. Юра еще раз погладил костяшки, поцеловал центр каждой ладони, обнял как следует. 

— Разденься.

Сейчас, когда адреналин схлынул, а вместо мозгов в голове была счастливая и бестолковая каша, приказывать толком не получалось. Просьба, а не приказ — вот что получалось. Ничего по сравнению со всей похабщиной, которую он только что нёс. 

Но Отабек напрягся и с сомнением потянул вниз штаны. Да, что-то точно было не так, не просто так казалось.

— Раздевайся, — повторил Юра.

Поначалу Отабек не уступал, сомневался — заперся бы и всё, но Юра тоже всерьез собирался не отступать. Ему важно было узнать, ведь он напридумывал себе разного. Что он там увидит? Лангетку? Засос? Идиотскую татуировку «Слава королю»? Со вздохом Отабек, не поднимаясь на ноги, стащил штаны вместе с бельём и отправил их куда-то под диван.

Всего лишь здоровенный ушиб в полбедра. Отабек снова прильнул к Юре и на немой вопрос, не отлипая от Юры, буркнул:

— Не хотел расстраивать.

— Уже расстроил. Что еще?

— Ничего. Колено в порядке, голеностопы тоже. Юр, это обычный ушиб, ребёнок из хоккейной секции налетел.

Вечно у них так. «Сразу сказать не мог?» — раз за разом говорил то один, то другой, и каждый снова и снова разбирался сам в своих проблемах. Не потому, что не доверял, не потому, что стеснялся — просто не приходило в голову поделиться и попросить о помощи. 

Юра тихо зарычал и коснулся губами самого центра синяка. Сам такой, сам бы попытался замолчать. Нежность и благодарность переполняли, и хотелось что-то такое сделать для Отабека, чтобы он понял! Может, подтолкнуть, уложить на пол и целовать, целовать, целовать же! Можно было бы и отсосать, но сейчас царило другое настроение и другие мысли, хотелось пожалеть, защитить — и трахнуть. 

Юра оторвался на секунду, потянулся к тумбочке. Где-то там должен был быть нужный тюбик, но всё валилось из рук, невозможно же — не дотрагиваться, заставлять ждать. Вот! Нашёлся! Едва не уронив, Юра выдавил желтоватую мазь на пальцы и размазал по сине-чёрному синяку легчайшими движениями, подумал, и добавил еще немного, а пока всё впитывалось, нацеловывал кожу вокруг ушиба, чуть разминал её и как заклинание шептал:

— Заживай, заживай.

Отабек под ним шумно дышал. Его бы — такого — прямо сейчас.

— Повернись, а?

Хорошо, что он был понят с полуслова: в одно чарующее движение Отабек перекатился и поднялся на четвереньки. Ох ты ж… Юра крепко сжал кулаки. Побудешь тут аккуратным, когда одновременно и круги перед глазами, и нежность такая, что зацеловать бы вдоль каждой мышцы, отметить каждый сустав, вечно сбитые ступни и ободранные голеностопы. Юра бы всё сделал, но он боялся попросту потерять сознание. Он только и смог, что прижаться к ягодице щекой и зашептать:

— Бека, Бека, Бека… 

Под его щекой подрагивали и чуть подавались вперёд бёдра. Юра нащупал на кровати бутылочку смазки и, всё также не глядя, выдавил побольше между ягодиц. Отабек с шумом втянул воздух, и Юра погладил его по заднице, снова и снова — круглая, красивая, сильная и его-его-его.

Вроде бы только что кончил, но стояло как надо. На последних остатках терпения он натянул презерватив и поднялся на колени. В новом ракурсе весь этот вид: прогиб, на каждом вдохе поднимаются и опускаются лопатки, крепкая задница — ударил под дых. Юра зажмурился на секунду, открыл глаза, пристроил член ко входу и добавил еще смазки. Терпения не хватало обоим. Отабек под ним дрожал, но всё-таки не дотрагивался до себя. 

Юра еще разок поцеловал под лопаткой, поднялся и сразу же вошёл на всю длину. Ох, не так уж и часто они это делали, может, стоило подготовить лучше, но Отабек сейчас был такой расслабленный, и от движения растянулся грудью по полу, еще сильнее прогнулся, с облегчением выдохнул и качнул бёдрами. Задержаться сейчас, дать привыкнуть — Юра и сам помнил, каково такое после долгого перерыва, — но Отабек под ним хотел движения, хотел прямо сейчас.

— Я не смогу удержаться, — шепнул Юра, и закусил губу, когда Отабек сжал в кулак руку и показал большой палец, одними губами сказал: «Давай».

Всё.

Терпение и выдержка полетели к чертям. Кажется, сочно хлюпала смазка, ударялись бёдра о бёдра — шумно и нихуя не эстетично, а Бека прогибался под ним — вот где были сраные эротика и эстетика. И круто было бы отметить эту красоту каплями своей спермы, кончить на спину — моё, только моё. Но выйти сейчас было выше его сил, хотелось внутрь-внутрь-внутрь, в Отабека. Юра только и смог, что потянуться, сжать в ладони член, двинуть раз, другой — и всё-таки сорваться в бешеный ритм и кончить, одновременно выжимая Отабека до капли. 

Мир даже не наебнулся и не превратился во сверхновую. Комнату немного плющило и шатало — ерунда. Вот вытащить член наружу оказалось непросто — Отабека потряхивало после оргазма, он сжимался, и по всему телу Юры снова бежали электрические разряды.

— Пусти.

Стоило только выйти, и Отабек стёк на пол, устроился поудобнее и лениво улыбнулся. Значит, всё хорошо. Юра тоже улыбнулся и уткнулся ему в плечо.


End file.
